


Choose Your Love Carefully

by EthelPhantom



Series: Ethel's Constagami/DamiGami December 2020 [5]
Category: Constantine (TV), DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom
Summary: Constagami month 2020, day 5: Breaking pointKagami Tsurugi was difficult to break....Then she met John Constantine.
Relationships: John Constantine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Ethel's Constagami/DamiGami December 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Choose Your Love Carefully

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to singlehandedly make them one of the top pairings in the Maribat Tag even if it was the last thing I did.

Kagami Tsurugi was difficult to break. 

She was strong, and she generally had a positive outlook on life, had generally positive expectations for her future. It was obvious that it wasn’t so for necessarily each and every single thing or each and every single day, but future in its entirety. She doubted she'd end up broken on the floor, crying and shattered. It simply was not likely. Instead, she was expecting to be able to study well in some of the best schools, be able to get a marvellous job once she graduated, and be able to live without too much trouble — financially anyway.

And things were going as she expected them to, which was good. It meant she had made perfectly reasonable plans and settled on perfectly reasonable goals, and that could be nothing but a good thing. She was satisfied with everything as it was. Besides, she preferred being in control of her life anyway, being the one to say how things went and that was how they would go. It was as simple as that. 

She got to one of the best universities there was, graduated with wonderful grades, and she was accepted to a position at a job that she enjoyed well enough, a job that got her enough money to not have to worry about getting food or paying for necessities and even more, not even for a single day.

So, life was good. It was going as she wanted it to. Sure, she may not really have had friends, but that was fine. She had grown up without such, she could go on without such. Besides, she had Marinette and Adrien, things were perfectly alright! There was no need for more friends or more close people in her life. It was fine.

Then she met John Constantine.

He was similar to her, they had similar life experiences. Both of them had grown up in a household that didn’t want them. One of them simply had not needed to worry about food or ending up homeless. One of them didn’t need to wonder whether they were going to get killed by their own parent in a fit of rage. But, one of them didn’t need to deal with the high expectations or a parent’s absolute control over their life. One of them wasn't being watched over at all times and every second of a day regardless of what was happening, one of them wasn't forced to do things their parent enjoyed because the parent wanted to boast to other people with their child. One of them wasn't kept around for success alone. So, they were equal, in ways. 

And yet, John Constantine was… so very different from her. 

Where Kagami Tsurugi was determined to see things through until they went well, was determined to  _ make  _ things good with her own two hands if she had to, John Constantine expected the worst from everything. He expected the worst because then he would not be surprised, and he expected the worst because it allowed him to make some kind of plans for even the worst-case scenarios.

As expected, this was what clashed. Their life experiences may have been similar, but their world views differed in great measure. 

Where Kagami Tsurugi decided to see something worth saving, John Constantine saw nothing but despair. 

It wasn’t like he was a terrible person. When there had been a child — Astra, she recalled — that had needed saving from the things that had been done to her, he had tried and _done_ his damnedest to do his everything to save her. He didn’t succeed, no, but he tried, and it wasn’t like she would have survived had he not at least tried anyway. It wasn’t his fault that she was condemned to hell. Hell would have claimed her either way.

She had been doomed either way. 

At least he had tried. 

But regardless, John Constantine didn’t believe in a happy future. He didn’t really believe in happiness, either.  _ Where Kagami Tsurugi expected to be happy one day, John Constantine expected the happiest day of his life to be the one that killed him. _

And so, with John Constantine? Kagami Tsurugi could not stay strong.

John Constantine was a strange case, indeed. 

In his hands, she broke and fell apart, no way to be repaired again left behind. There was nothing but broken pieces left of her, nothing but tear stains and suffering and nights full of screaming. Sleepless and dreamless nights became a norm, nights when nothing went well, nights when Kagami was no longer sure whether she was asleep or had the horrors she experienced become her reality.

In his hands, she shattered like glass, or perhaps she shattered precisely because he didn’t hold her, as though he promised to keep her safe and then let her down, let her fall. He forgot how fragile a human could be, or maybe he remembered but couldn't care, and either way she didn't stay whole. Couldn't stay whole.

Had she expected it, she could have prepared and saved herself. She could have softened the fall and make sure there was a way for her to live on again.

But no. 

She broke in his hands, by his hands.

Because he hurt her, he told her he loved her, he broke her, he apologised to her, he did it all over again. 

It was all too much. It was all too much, and she could not keep herself together, and there was nothing she could do about it.

So, in the end, he left, leaving her behind, shattered on the floor. She had no means to stop him. Perhaps that was for the best. She was too broken, too hurt, too fragile, and he would destroy her even more if he were to stay. That’s why it might have been for the better that he left.

Maybe, if he hadn’t done it, he would have ended up being the death of her, in the literal sense. Maybe, because she never left, had he not then abandoned her, she would have ended up hurt even more. 

They were never going to know.

Because he was gone. 

Because he was never coming back.

Because she was broken.

Because she was never going to be whole again.

_ At least she wasn't dead. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it although it was a bit shorter than usually.
> 
> Oh, and do join the (newly created) [Constagami server](https://discord.gg/k3MrJUFjjS) on Discord!


End file.
